Jay Williams
| affiliation = | current_efeds = Elite Wrestling Academy | brand = | previous_efeds = Xtreme Hardcore Federation Global Wrestling Coalition (temporary) Hardcore World Federation (as D.A. Xtreme) Chaotic Wrestling Federation | alignment = Face | wrestling_style = Puroresu | finisher = "Williams Driver" | will = | wont = | trainer = Kevin Hardaway | handler = | debut = March 15, 2001 | record = | accomplishments = • 2006 XHF End of Days Champion • WCF Tag Team Champion (2x; with Reckless Jack and Spike Kane) • XHF Tag Team Champion (2x; with Kevin Hardaway) • HWF World Champion • HWF Tag Team Champion (2x; with Hardaway) • CWF Atlantic Champion (1x) | retired = May 20, 2007 (first run) }} Personal Information Jay Williams was born on August 30, 1982 in St. Louis, Missouri where he is the middle of four children (anything is possible...i guess. usually to be a middle child you have to be in a family with an odd number of children but Jay is just that...special). At 10 years old, one day he caught the tail end of a professional wrestling show and immediately fell in love with the sport. For the next 5 years, he would watch his idols like the Generic Wrestler A, Generic Wrestler B, and Generic Foreign Wrestler among others. In 1997, he would finally try and succeed on his dream by becoming a professional wrestler himself. He trained hard for 3 straight years, before making it into a small indy company. He is happily married to Amy Skye-Williams which so happens to be his manager as well. They have been married since January 2005 and had their first child in January 2008. Hardcore Wrestling/World Federation (HWF) Williams started out his career in a few small indy companies before being signed by the now defunct Hardcore Wrestling Federation (later called the Hardcore World Federation) as the "brother" (kayfabe) of wrestler D.A. Hardcore (which will go on to become Kevin Hardaway). D.A. Xtreme would become one of the top wrestlers in the company along with Hardaway, as far as even feuding with his "brother" in which the Death Row match would be introduced. He would end up losing the match when Hardaway knocked him off the 15 ft. Xtreme-Tron and Hardaway got the United Kingdom title. Williams would keep wrestling in the HWF until the company closed it's doors in 2002. Xtreme Hardcore Federation Williams would go on to wrestle in the indies again for the next four years, in such lesser known promotions as Xtreme Championship Wrestling, and the United States Xtreme Federation (the latter in which he still wrestles in). But in March 2006, Kevin Hardaway who at the time wrestled for the Xtreme Hardcore Federation, told the offices of one man who he has been associated with all of these years, and the XHF studied the tapes of Williams and signed him immediately, as a student of Hardaway named "Dynamite" who wore a weird looking mask and couldn't speak in full sentences. "Dynamite" wrestled in two matches before going to the XHF offices to demand a complete character change. They offered it and Williams brought his wife Amy Skye-Williams in to manage him. XHF End of Days Williams would go on as "Dynamite" Jay Williams, a brash, young, cocky man who claimed greatness everywhere he went. And greatness he did in the next couple months going 9-1-1 in his first two months, including what would be his biggest win to date as he defeated Brad Wallace (otherwise known as Reckless Jack to win the 2006 XHF End of Days tournament. Williams would be on top of the world then, stamping himself as the Rookie of the Year in 2006. But what was up came down in a shot of lightning as Williams would end up losing his shot at the X*Crown title against AJ Phoenix in a 30 Minute Iron Man match. In July 2006, he would do the same thing, winning matches on Pyro and Gastro, yet when the big time came, he lost. People would start complaining that maybe Williams's win was just a fluke due to none of the more big time wrestlers being in the tournament. When the XHF offered Jay a renewal contract in the middle of August 2006, he declined and left the company with his wife. The reason for it is still unknown. Chaotic Wrestling Federation A week before his falling out with the XHF, Williams signed a contract with the newly formed Chaotic Wrestling Federation which truly has caused some controversy with his former company, citing that "He was just like the other rookies who left, he just decided to last longer". He made his debut on August 18, 2006 defeating sIcK. He defeated Joe Everyman to crown the first ever CWF Atlantic Champion on August 26 at Summer Meltdown. Although a credible champion at first, Williams relinqiushed the belt in early November 2006 when the CWF was falling apart and due to more time in the XHF. Xtreme Hardcore Federation - Part 2 In a really shocking move on the part of the XHF, the following was posted on Williams's official blog site on October 2. Well, it appears that I re-signed with the XHF. You know, the place where I won the End of Days tournament back in May. See, the rumors about how I had a falling out with the company and I thought they were screwing me over...that was a load of shit. Nothing but lies and slander! So to whomever who posted them in the first place, fuck you buddy! It was an amicable split and Mongo told me that I was welcome back in the company any time with open arms, which is what I did. I wanted to try something else, and I did with the CWF...and luckily I am the CWF Atlantic Champion and as of right now, i'll still be there to defend the title until I lose it in which when I do, i'll go back to the XHF full-time. So, that's all I need to say about that. Keep it real, mo'fuckers! Jay Williams He would end up re-forming the tag team he made with Hardaway before he left the first time around, they renamed themselves Hope Never Dies and on October 29, 2006 the team defeated the teams of Dirty Deal and The Brothers Holland for the XHF Tag Team Championships. This is Hardaway's second reign as Tag Team champion while this is Williams's first piece of gold in a XHF ring. Although the team have been on their good days and bad defending the belts, they will defend the belts at XHF Supremacy on November 26, 2006 against Dirty Deal in a "Lynch Mob" match, a match in which they would lose the belts that same night. They would get another shot next month at Xtreme Xmas in a "Death Row" match, which they also lost, after Williams was driven through a ladder by Curtis Kanyon's GORE. After the match, Hardaway and Jay's wife, Amy would turn on Williams after the match, putting Williams on the shelf for 4 months. He would come back in a promo that Hardaway did before Night of Champions, and a couple months later, after losing in a XHF Championship match against Reckless Jack, he quit the company with brighter things in the future. Wrestling Championship Federation After a tough loss that saw him lose his USXF World title, Williams was back in the swing of things still, as one of his old rivals in Reckless Jack basically let Williams follow him into the world of the WCF. Sneakily suspicious and enthralled by the action here, Williams signed a contract and debuted with the company at their Blast! PPV gaining a win in a four-way match that involved Jimpy, Johnny Craven, and Ryu Kecendari. So far, Williams has made somewhat of a name in the WCF and rumors were going around that Williams was going to go and tag team with former rival and friend, WCF legend Reckless Jack. Those rumors were made a fact when the two won a shot for the WCF Tag Team Championships, a match in which they won. At Timebomb then, they defeated Team Xtreme to capture the gold. Although during the match, Jack severely injured himself during the match, and gave up his half of the titles to Spike Kane on the June 3, 2007 edition of Slam. On the same night, Williams unsuccessfully challenged for the WCF World Championship against Skyler Striker as part of the WCF World Championship Series. He would go on to lose the WCF Tag Team titles to the team of Davey Boone and Rich "TXO" Marciano at Explosion, when Williams walked out on Spike and turned on him the following week at Slam. Rumors are going around that the two will face off at Aftermath. All they were was rumors though as Spike left abruptly that next week. With nothing to settle on, Williams followed suit a couple weeks later, getting mentioned that "the door's always open in the WCF". Jay plans to spend time at home with his wife Amy, getting ready for the birth of their first child. Finishing and Signature Moves *''Williams Driver'' (Tiger Driver '98) *''Williams Shocker'' (Swinging reverse STO) *''Williams Drop'' (Gullotine leg drop, tucking his knees back a'la Ken Doane) *''Williams Vice/Killswitch'' (Anaconda vice) *''Williams Breaker'' (Chokebreaker) *not used anymore* *''Hesitation Dropkick'' (stalling tree of woe dropkick) *''Williams Bomb'' (spinning sitout powerbomb) Championships and Accomplishments EWA *Match of the Week (11/16/08 vs Caleb Houston at Apocalypse) WCF *2-time WCF Tag Team Champion (first reign w/ Reckless Jack; second reign w/ Spike Kane) CWF *1-time CWF Atlantic Champion (first ever) XHF *2006 XHF End of Days Champion *1-time XHF World Tag Team Champion (w/ Kevin Hardaway) USXF *2-time USXF World Heavyweight Champion HWF *1-time HWF World Heavyweight Champion *1-time HWF Tag Team Champion *2-time HWF Hardcore Champion (longest reigning) *2-time HWF North American Champion (last ever)